


MCYT PROMPTS FOR YOU

by FlowersandKnives



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Comedy, Dreamons, Family of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Fuck you I want character backstory, Humor, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Obsessive Behavior, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Tales Of The SMP, The prompts get less and less serious, all my homies hate the egg, because fuck you, fast food au, prompts, someone write these, the egg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersandKnives/pseuds/FlowersandKnives
Summary: Prompts that I don’t have the brain power to fully write out, so now some snazzy writers can write them instead ::)LITERALLY FUCKING BEGGING FOR SOMEONE TO WRITE THESE
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prompt at 1:30 AM dont bully me

So basically we all know when Dream was getting his ass bullied (which was deserved) by Tommy??

Well I present to you the idea that Tommy’s second swing misses Dream’s neck and instead slices the mask, breaking it in half. And then suddenly Dream falls to the floor hacking and coughing.

Everyone of course shrugs this off as dramatics and Tommy raises his sword only to be met with a cowering Dream. The boy is surprised and that gives Dream enough time to start asking questions like “who are you?” “where are we?” “why do you have a sword?!” 

You can everyone either be startled or accuse him of trying to play dumb.

Dream keeps trying to convince them he isn’t this ‘dream’ and someone, you can choose who, rhetorically asks “then who are you”

And he answers. “I’m Cornelius” and goes on about his village his age. If you wanna really nail in the feels, you can have Catboy be his husband (only for plot) and robin being their adopted son. 

Eventually everyone’s so confused as to what happened that they calm down, somewhat. 

Someone says Cornelius is only doing this because he’s not in a position to fight, which he laughs at. Then he explains that he’s never picked up a sword in his life. Cornelius is a herb specialist for his village, a healer.

You can decided what happens next, wether they reluctantly decide to believe him or not and to lock him away.

You might be wondering, what changed after the mask? Well essentially the mask itself was a Dreamon, or even another entity you can choose! 

See after everyone in the town died, Cornelius spirit searched for someway to fix it, to bring them all back so they could be happy again.

He finds a ancient temple with the mask, and the rest his history.


	2. Making doomsday funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLAZE TOMMYINNIT BLAZE TOMMYINNIT

So y’all remember doomsday right?? I’m about to make it funny.

Basically Tommy is not pleased with Withers being literally fucking everywhere. And yknow, pissed gremlin child plus plenty of TNT in the area is a recipe for disaster.

And so the anarchy team gets Uno reversed with their own TNT.

There two ways this can go. You can have Tommy sneak up on the obsidian net and set off TNT near them or if you wanna be spicy

Make Tommy a blaze hybrid. 

Imagine how terrifying that would be. You think, ah no it’s just an angry child. AND THEN THE ANGRY CHILD HAS FIREBALLS. 

And everyone else is just watching like “oh no, the child has fire.” 

Dream getting his ass beat by blaze hybrid tommyinnit-


	3. Dream Team and the void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream getting snatched.

This isn’t Dream smp but I don’t know where else to put it sooo-

Basically it’s the Dream Team! But creepy!!

So Dreams this upcoming speed runner and he’s looking for a private server to practice on. He finally gets one all to himself and logs on, only to find three people already there that weren’t listed.

They Introduce themselves as Sapnap, Badboyhalo, and Sapnap. They ask Dream what he’s doing here and he tells them he wants to practice speed running so he can get better. 

Dreams shrugs the whole ‘private server with three people already on it’ as a glitch.

Sapnap suggests they trying fake speed running together on the server. And so they do.

It’s messy and they make jokes and laugh about everything and anything. Eventually it becomes somewhat of a competition, who can get iron first, who can get a portal open first.

By the end of it they end up being pretty great friends but Dream decides it time for him to head out and asks them if they would want to meet up on this server again. All three agree and he logs out.

It becomes a routine thing to visit the server and the three of them are already there, always, waiting for him to start their next adventure. 

Dream brings mods from the main hub and they mess around for days at a time before Dream leaves again and the cycle repeats.

Eventually Bad comes up with the idea of manhunts, them vs Dream. It turns out to be super fun and Dream visits more and more.

Eventually though he starts speed running professionally and practically flys through the ranks, however he’s visiting his new friends less and less.

They ask him about this and he tells them how amazing it is, all these old speed runners talking to him and giving advice and getting to meet all these new cool people. He’s so distracted by storytelling that he misses the trios nervous glances.

They get more vicious in manhunts that follow, causing them to last weeks instead of days. Dream takes it as a chance to improve until by mistake he misses his next jump and is caught by George.

The trio says they’ll let him go and continue the run, but if and only if, he lets them show him something.

They lead him to a cave that leads to bed rock, and much to his surprise the bed rock is dug through. Dreams heard stories about the void but never seen it with his own eyes.

He doesn’t expect the sudden push against his back that sends him over the edge and face first into nothingness. It’s the most painful death he’s ever experienced, like his soul is being ripped apart.

Dream wakes up back at spawn, but not alone as the other three appear seconds after him. They aren’t panting heavily like he is, still mentally scarred. 

They offer comforting words of support that, in the situation, sound eerie. 

He panics and tries to pull up the screen to leave the server, only to find he can’t. 

His friends coo about how he’s doomed to the same fate as them, forever stuck on this server without a way of escape or perma death.

They can play manhunt forever and speedrun as many times as they like.


	4. Tubbo going mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TUBBO WITH NUKES!!!

Tubbo goes crazy with his nukes. You remember Wilbur and his TNT? Same thing but on a larger scale.

I mean the child has been extremely traumatized and his best friend was literally targeted and manipulated by a scary ass green man.

Of course Tubbo would be a little overprotective and paranoid!

What I’m suggesting is that the story be centered on Tubbo losing his godsdamn mind and threatening everyone with nukes over the smallest things.

Someone looking at Tommy rudely or standing to close to Tubbo? NUKES!!

It’s your choice wether he actually goes full Wilbur and blows shit to hell, but there ya go there’s the prompt.


	5. Fast Food Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU I WANT FAST FOOD FAMILY DYNAMICS BECAUSE ITS FUNNY AS HELL

Basically it’s one of those half and half places where it’s split between two separate stores. Tommy and Tubbo go to the highschool nearby and are looking for a job to buy some cool new video game coming out soon.

They pick up a job at one of these fast food restaurants (My suggestion is Sleepy Bois Food) Phil and Technoblade are managers, with Wilbur manning the cashier. Fundy works with the food. Ranboo is also there but no one is sure where he came from or what his job is, but he’s part of the family.

Now on the other side of the restaurant we have another group of fast food employees (Dream Diner is my name recommendation) We’ve got Dream as the sole manager, Bad and Eret working the cashier. Sapnap and George make the food. Ranboo sometimes gets lost on his way and ends up in their side but they love him anyway. Skeppy also works there (but only because Bad asked.) 

The two sides have a friendly rivalry going on. 

Found Family and Humor because hey, can you imagine what’d they would be like all in one building?


	7. Awesamdad is not okay

So, instead of the egg trying to kill Tommy it decides “hey, containing the kid would be easier than trying to get someone to kill him.” So who does it call for the job?

None other than awesamdude! When he was in the egg it whispered threats of Tommy’s demise, and that if he captured Tommy he would be safe with the eggpire.

Sam is still rescued by Puffy and Tommy which only strengthens the resolve that he has to keep this kid safe. 

So ‘Sam Nook’ tells Tommy to go check out an area near the egg, and of course he goes. But it’s a trap and he finds himself in a box made of the eggs vines. 

He is, of course, distraught and feeling betrayed. Sam tells him it’s the only way to keep him safe, and that no one will hurt him here. 

And no one does, Sam visits constantly with the gem in his head progressively corrupting him more and more until he has red cracks spreading over his skin.

You can choose what’s happening on the outside, wether the egg has overtaken everything or people are still fighting and looking for Tommy. 

I have two separate endings for this:

Ending One: 

the egg just decides to kidnap everyone that is immune to it, Tommy, probably Dream, and anyone else that I can’t think of right now because it’s one AM. 

This ends up with everyone not with the eggpire being trapped inside the egg room and probably getting- either treated really horribly or like they’re children in need of guidance.

Ending Two: 

egg gets its ass beaten and so does Sam. Tommy says “fuck this shit” and goes and lives in Snowchester like a hermit.


	8. Android? Robot? AI? Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I love this idea I’m literally begging someone write this

Tommy and Tubbo are roommates fresh out of college and looking for a source of income money. Luckily Tubbos dad, Schlatt, is the owner of a android business and has some exclusive models that need to be tested.

They get paid to baby sit some robots, should be easy cash right? Wrong. 

There’s Ph1LZA, the mother hen that’s constantly helicoptering the children. And if not then he’s tinkering away at some random machine in the house. And why does he keep eyeing the fridge?!

There’s W1Lb4r, the musical Android with a knack for having some screws loose. He’s paranoid of the outside world and hostile to visitors.

T3chn0blad3, which Tommy not so affectionately calls ‘the blade’, has a habit of stalking around the house at odd hours. Apparently he was built to be a body guard.

They try their hardest to teach the robots how to be more human and luckily they aren’t alone! Their flat mate, Ranboo, eventually gets involved when Techno nearly takes off his head.

When Schlatt sees the progress they’ve made he entrusts them with some new models, to help the robots adjust to interactions.

And now they suddenly have a little fox boy running around and clinging to wilburs pant’s leg. Apparently Schlatt didn’t realize the fox was a joint package with Dr3Am, who in turn was trailed by two more androids. 

They were malfunctioning models, with Sapnap’s wires constantly sparking mild fires, G3org3 couldnt process color and would randomly shut down, and Dream... well Dream was a faceless amalgamation of face plates with a habit of getting into trouble.

On one of the few occasions in which George is awake he gets ahold of Ranboo’s phone while he’s visiting and began inputting some codes.

And now we have artificial intelligences running amok in the children’s phones along with the android bodies.

These AI’s eventually differentiate themselves and develop personalities. They introduce themselves as Sam, Niki, and Badboyhalo. 

Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo, are now stuck with a dozen or so robots, androids, and AI’s running around their apartments. 

It really doesn’t help that Badboyhalo has taken a interest in their landlord, skeppy, or that Sapnap got some boyfriends off a dating app. (Karl and Quackity? Perhaps.)


End file.
